final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Tanning Salon
Phoenix Tanning Salon is a local tanning salon in McKinley, Pennsylvania. The salon owner, Yuri yells in his phone to his boss. Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin decide to deal with it themselves. Before Yuri goes outside, he tells Ashley to not have any drinks in the tanning bed room. She "dumps" it in the trash bin as Yuri winks at her and goes outside. Ashley had thrown away Ashlyn's slushee instead of hers. Ashley drinks her slushee. Ashlyn later puts a sign up that reads back in 30 minutes! Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room as Ashley changes the time (15 minutes) and activates the tanning beds. A card on one of the tanning beds says, This bed has been cleaned and is ready for tanning. ARE YOU? Ashley removes the card and sips on her slushee. "Dude, he said no drinks. If you spill that shit...we're gonna have to clean it up like last time." Ashlyn rebukes, putting her hands on her hips. "Mmm!" moans Ashley, taking a big sip of her drink. She shakes it. "Happy, beyotch! Nothing to spill." says Ashley. She leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold. "Why does Yuri keep it so cold in here?" Ashlyn asks. Ashley lays her bag down and removes her coat. "Maybe it's supposed to be colder for the machines or whatever." Ashley says. "Oh, a few degrees won't hurt." says Ashlyn turning the temperature to 73°F. The VAC is set at 230. Ashley and Ashlyn lay in their tanning beds, listening to music and as the temperature in the room rises, Ashley's slushee perseverates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises as steam rises in the air. The VAC turns 235. It then quickly turns to 240. The temperature changes to 74°F. The VAC changes to 250. While listening to the song, the sunlamp bulbs above Ashlyn suddenly begin to brighten. They smile while they listen to the song. The temperature changes to 75°F. Ashley cheerfully hums. Ashlyn starts to realize that her lights are getting brighter and brighter. She exhales as her forehead slightly begins to sweat. Ashlyn’s upper-body is completely covered in sweat. In Ashley's bed, the sunlamp bulbs above her become brighter. Ashley begins to sweat as well. The VAC turns from 295 to 300 to 305. The temperature changes from 77°F to 78°F. However, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack. The coat rack knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed at the exact moment the shelf fell on it, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slides into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from leaving. Both girls realizes this and screams for help while pounding on their beds. Yuri eventually hears Ashley screaming and attempts to open the back door but it is blocked by a suntan lotion. Both girls scream in pain as their skin bubbles and tears. Ashley and Ashlyn attempt to escape from where their fan is located but it fails. Trapped inside their burning tanning beds, both girls scream as the heating mechanism above them explodes and engulfs them in flames. Ashley and Ashlyn scream in utter pain as the flames burns them alive. Ashley and Ashlyn died on May 26, 2005.